utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Elements Garden
Elements Garden is a Japanese group of music composers attached to ARIA entertainment. They call themselves a "music production brand".ARIA entertainment (Japanese) The group was formed in 2004 by Agematsu Noriyasu, Fujita Junpei, Fujima Hitoshi and Kikuta Daisuke, former members of Feel, a band of composers that similarly composed music for games and anime that disbanded shortly after Elements Garden's formation. Agematsu acts as the lead representative for the group.From en.wikipedia.org They generally produce music for video games, anime and recording artists. They provided most (if not all) of the music found in the series. Members *Agematsu Noriyasu (上松 範康) *Fujita Junpei (藤田 淳平) *Fujima Hitoshi (藤間 仁) *Kikuta Daisuke (菊田 大介) *Mori Haruki (母里 治樹) *Iwahashi Seima (岩橋 星実) *Kita Tomohiro (喜多 智弘) *Evan Call (エバン・コール) Former Members *Nakayama Masato (中山 真斗) (retired in 2013)From Japanese Wikipedia Entry for Elements Garden Works Agematsu Noriyasu Agematsu Noriyasu (上松 範康) has worked mainly in the lyrics category for the songs in the series, but has also occasionally worked compositions for some songs, mostly themes. He also composed and arranged the background music found in Sound no☆Prince-sama♪. Lyrics *A.I *蒼ノ翼 *BELIEVE☆MY VOICE *BRAND NEW MELODY *BRIGHT ROAD *カノン *CHALLENGE! *CRYSTAL TIME *DESTINY SONG *溺愛テンプテーション *永遠のトライスター *FREEDOM *二人のモノグラム *ガムシャラROman☆Tic *GO!×2ジェットコースター *HE★VENS GATE *HORIZON *Happiness *星のファンタジア *星屑☆Shall we dance? *Independence *愛しき人へ *JOKER TRAP *情熱のデジャヴキス *Knocking on the mind *恋桜 *恋色センチメンタル *迷子のココロ *マジLOVE1000% *マジLOVE1000% 〜2012MIX〜 *マジLOVE1000% -with piano- [TV SIZE] *マジLOVE2000% *マジLOVE1000% -RAINBOW STAR ver- *マスカレイドミラージュ *マリアージュ *未来地図 *未来地図 -a cappella- [TV size] *七色のコンパス *虹色☆OVERDRIVE! *Not Bad *オルフェ *オレンジラプソディ *オリオンでSHOUT OUT *男気全開Go! Fight!! *QUARTET★NIGHT *RAINBOW☆DREAM *RISE AGAIN *ROULETTE *Shining Star Xmas *SMILE MAGIC *サザンクロス恋唄 (ワルツ) *Sanctuary *世界の果てまでBelieve Heart *シリウスへの誓い *天下無敵の忍び道 *TRUE WING *TRUST☆MY DREAM *Top Star Revolution *Triangle Beat *月明かりのDEAREST *Welcome to UTA☆PRI World!! *WILD SOUL *WinterBlossom *☆YELL☆ *夢追人へのSymphony *絶対零度Emotion Composition *A.I *BELIEVE☆MY VOICE *愛しき人へ *恋色センチメンタル *マジLOVE1000% *マジLOVE1000% 〜2012MIX〜 *マジLOVE1000% -with piano- [TV SIZE] *マジLOVE2000% *無限のトリニティ *My Little Little Girl *熱情SERENADE *オルフェ *天下無敵の忍び道 *Welcome to UTA☆PRI World!! *You're my life *サウンドの☆プリンスさまっ♪ Arrangement *サウンドの☆プリンスさまっ♪ Fujita Junpei Fujita Junpei (藤田 淳平) has worked mainly in the composition and arrangement category for the songs in the series. Composition *AMAZING LOVE *Beautiful Love *BRIGHT ROAD *カノン *CHALLENGE! *Changing our Song! *Dream more than Love *永遠のトライスター *ファンタスティックmelody *二人のモノグラム *迷子のココロ *マリアージュ *マスカレイドミラージュ *オレサマ愛歌 (ロンド) *男気全開Go! Fight!! *RISE AGAIN *ROULETTE *Shining Star Xmas *TRUE WING *WILD SOUL Arrangement *AMAZING LOVE *BRIGHT ROAD *カノン *CHALLENGE! *Changing our Song! *Dream more than Love *ファンタスティックmelody *二人のモノグラム *Hyper×Super×Lover☆ *迷子のココロ *マリアージュ *マスカレイドミラージュ *無限のトリニティ *オレサマ愛歌 (ロンド) *オルフェ *男気全開Go! Fight!! *RISE AGAIN *ROULETTE *Shining Star Xmas *TRUE WING *WILD SOUL *You're my life Fujima Hitoshi Fujima Hitoshi (藤間 仁) has the most songs composed and arranged within the series compared to the other members. Composition *A.I *愛と夢とアナタと *悪魔のKissは炎より激しく *アンドロメダでクチヅケを *BLUE×PRISM HEART *コズミックRUNNER *Dear... Burning my Lady! *DESTINY SONG *Eternity Love *FREEDOM *GO!×2ジェットコースター *Happiness *HE★VENS GATE *星のファンタジア *JOKER TRAP *情熱のデジャヴキス *純潔なる愛-Aspiration- *[[Kiss wa Wink de|'キスはウインクで']] *騎士のKissは雪より優しく *Knocking on the mind *恋桜 *マジLOVE1000% -RAINBOW STAR ver- *Mostフォルティシモ *七色のコンパス *オレンジラプソディ *RAINBOW☆DREAM *RED HOT×LOVE MINDS *Sanctuary *世界の果てまでBelieve Heart *Still Still Still *Triangle Beat *WinterBlossom Arrangement *愛と夢とアナタと *悪魔のKissは炎より激しく *アンドロメダでクチヅケを *Beautiful Love *BLUE×PRISM HEART *コズミックRUNNER *Dear... Burning my Lady! *DESTINY SONG *Eternity Love *FREEDOM *GO!×2ジェットコースター *Happiness *HE★VENS GATE *星のファンタジア *愛しき人へ *JOKER TRAP *情熱のデジャヴキス *純潔なる愛-Aspiration- *騎士のKissは雪より優しく *Knocking on the mind *恋桜 *マジLOVE1000% *マジLOVE1000% 〜2012MIX〜 *マジLOVE1000% -with piano- [TV SIZE] *マジLOVE1000% -RAINBOW STAR ver- *Mostフォルティシモ *七色のコンパス *オレンジラプソディ *RAINBOW☆DREAM *RED HOT×LOVE MINDS *Sanctuary *世界の果てまでBelieve Heart *Still Still Still *Triangle Beat *WinterBlossom Kikuta Daisuke Kikuta Daisuke (菊田 大介) has provided several compositions and arrangements to several songs in the series. Composition *CRYSTAL TIME *溺愛テンプテーション *ガムシャラROman☆Tic *星屑☆Shall we dance? *Hyper×Super×Lover☆ *Independence *オリオンでSHOUT OUT *QUARTET★NIGHT *シリウスへの誓い *サザンクロス恋唄 (ワルツ) *Top Star Revolution *月明かりのDEAREST *☆YELL☆ Arrangement *蒼ノ翼 *BELIEVE☆MY VOICE *Baby! My Strawberry! *CRYSTAL TIME *溺愛テンプテーション *永遠のトライスター *ガムシャラROman☆Tic *星屑☆Shall we dance? *Independence *恋色センチメンタル *My Little Little Girl *オリオンでSHOUT OUT *QUARTET★NIGHT *シリウスへの誓い *サザンクロス恋唄 (ワルツ) *Top Star Revolution *月明かりのDEAREST *☆YELL☆ Mori Haruki Mori Haruki (母里 治樹) has done a composition and a few arrangements for the series. Composition *DOUBLE WISH *Not Bad Arrangement *DOUBLE WISH *マジLOVE2000% *熱情SERENADE *Welcome to UTA☆PRI World!! Iwahashi Seima Iwahashi Seima (岩橋 星実) is one of the newer members of Elements Garden to have worked on the series. Composition *[[Kiss wa Wink de|'キスはウインクで']] Arrangement *[[Kiss wa Wink de|'キスはウインクで']] *マジLOVE2000% Evan Call Evan Call is one of the newer members of Elements Garden to have worked on the . Composition *AURORA Arrangement *AURORA *天下無敵の忍び道 Nakayama Masato Lyrics *Innocence Composition *Baby! My Strawberry! *BRAND NEW MELODY *HORIZON *innocence *未来地図 *未来地図 -a cappella- [TV size] *虹色☆OVERDRIVE! *NorthWind and SunShine *Over the Rainbow *SMILE MAGIC *TRUST☆MY DREAM *夢追人へのSymphony *絶対零度Emotion Arrangement *BRAND NEW MELODY *HORIZON *innocence *未来地図 *未来地図 -a cappella- [TV size] *虹色☆OVERDRIVE! *NorthWind and SunShine *Over the Rainbow *SMILE MAGIC *Still Still Still *TRUST☆MY DREAM *夢追人へのSymphony *絶対零度Emotion Outside Collaborations *Bee’ *RUCCA Bee’ Bee’ has worked in collaboration with Elements Garden as a lyricist. Lyrics *AMAZING LOVE *悪魔のKissは炎より激しく *BLUE×PRISM HEART *コズミックRUNNER *DOUBLE WISH *騎士のKissは雪より優しく *無限のトリニティ *熱情SERENADE *オレサマ愛歌 (ロンド) *RED HOT×LOVE MINDS RUCCA RUCCA (溝口 貴紀, Kizoguchi Takaki) has worked in collaboration with Elements Garden as a lyricist. Lyrics *愛と夢とアナタと *Baby! My Strawberry! *Beautiful Love *Changing our Song! *Dear... Burning my Lady! *Dream more than Love *Eternity Love *ファンタスティックmelody *Hyper×Super×Lover☆ *Mostフォルティシモ *My Little Little Girl *NorthWind and SunShine *Over the Rainbow *Still Still Still References Category:Staff